universesbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Technological Class
Despite there being several pre-set ways to classify technological races, the Kardashev Scale for example, these more broad terms just won't cut it for our sort of work. Instead, we have a class rating system from I-XII, denoting how far a creature has mapped out nearly completely. I-XII Scale The following are the technological classes used on Multiverses. *I - Intraregional. This race has only explored an area perhaps the size of Maine at best in square kilometers. Their technology is around the level of the cro-magnons, with fire, animal husbandry, and stone tools. Their population is most likely less than five million at this point. *II - Interregional. This race has explored several regions of a continent. Their technology is in their bronze or iron age, with metallurgy, waterworking, and simple machines such as the wheel. Their population is somewhere around 25 million. *III - Intracontinental. This race has explored one continent. Their technology is at the medieval level, with large buildings, steel, and the beginnings of gunpowder and simple firearms. Their population is most likely around 500 million. *IV - Intercontinental. This race has explored several continents. Their technology is like that of the industrial revolution, with electricity, mass production, and decent solid projectile firearms. Their population, in estimate, is around 1 billion. *V - Planetary. This race has occupied an entire planet. Their technology is much like modern tech, with motors, computers, and advanced firearms. This race's population is around 10 billion. *VI - Interplanetary. This race has occupied several planets with colonies. Their technology includes nuclear fusion, the initial stages of developing antimatter, and railguns. The race has most likely grown to an astounding 50 billion. *VII - Intrastellar. A small step from VI, exploring all of the major planets in their system, as well as any asteroid belts. They have more efficient fusion as well as the initial developments in large-scale space warfare. Their population ranges from 50 to 500 billion, depending on how quickly they develop FTL. *VIII - Interstellar. A massive step, this race has developed a system known as a Hyperdrive, allowing them to colonize several star systems. Technology at this stage is rather advanced, with space warfare requiring them to Their population ranges from 200 billion to 2 trillion. *IX - Intragalactic. This race has explored an entire galaxy, and probably owns a large portion of it. Their technology is rather advanced, with the initial use of antimatter, good space weapons, and slightly capable terraforming. Their population ranges from 1 to 2 trillion. *X - Intergalactic. This race has developed Ultradrive, which allows them to travel between galaxies and colonize them. They have incredibly capable space weapons, antimatter reactors, and massive armies, making them capable of destroying an IX race in a matter of months. Their population reaches into the tens of trillions to the quadrillions. *XI - Intrauniversal. This race has explored an entire universe (not including microverses etc), using Uberdrive, and own a large part of it. They have weaponry capable of destroying planets and even stars with one shot, fleets spanning light-years, and are completely capable of destroying anything in their way - the only thing stopping them is each other, and most likely any XII's out there... Their population reaches into the tens of quadrillions to quintillions. *XII - Interuniversal. These races are nearly limitless in power, with weapons capable of destroying galaxies, and even universes. Their technology is unimaginably powerful, with fleets numbering in the quadrillions of multi-kilometer-long ships, often made of a nearly-indestructible metal known as Neutronium, or even Whitemetal. It is possible to further expand upon these classes via adding a number (1-5) at the end, as a good rendition of how powerful a race is. For example, the Daa, class X-4, could easily defeat the Jogorians, X-1 (however, they are allied.) Category:Help